


DL 1

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: "I didn't mean what I said." McShimada





	

Outside the sun is setting, and Jesse McCree has never wished so badly to be able to run away with it.

Inside--two brothers, two lovers, standing before him like dual pillars with their foundations shaken. Cracked, crumbling, using each other for support; because Jesse had been drunk, and Jesse had been stupid, and drunk-stupid is a combo that has put Jesse in hot water more times than he cares to remember.

It just never mattered as much, before. He’s never had so much to lose.

He looks up. Genji won’t meet his gaze, head turned resolutely to the side. His eyes are rimmed in red, his mascara smeared; Hanzo’s, when they lock with Jesse’s gaze, are harder. Twin points of smoldering anger, hiding the hurt within--he’s never been as open with his emotions as Genji is, but that doesn’t mean they’re any more tempered. 

“Darlin’...” Jesse sighs; it sounds too loud, in the heavy silence of the room. A start to something he has no right to anymore, not until after he fixes this. 

Jesse licks his lips and tries again. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. Hanzo, baby, you know--if I had a problem with this--” he holds his arms out, gestures to the three of them, the two best things in the world and the continual fuckup Jesse McCree, “--I would’ve told you. If it bothered me, if I _cared_ , I wouldn’t stick around, I’m not that kind of guy--”

“That’s what I used to think,” Hanzo snaps, and it’s like a lash across Jesse’s heart; a painful wound, raw. “Now, I am not so certain.”

Jesse holds his gaze as long as he can, then drops it back down to the floor, shame welling up from the bottom of his stomach all the way to bead in the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.”

Outside, the sun continues to fall.


End file.
